The present disclosure relates to a toner case and an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile and a multifunctional peripheral, includes a toner case which replenishes a developing device with a toner (a developer). For instance, the toner case includes a case main body having a discharge port through which the toner is discharged, a rotator stored in the case main body and rotating around a rotation axis and a transmitter which is exposed to an outside of the case main body and transmits rotation to the rotator. In such a toner case, by transmitting the rotation from the transmitter to the rotator in a state where the discharge port is opened, the toner in the case main body is conveyed toward the discharge port and discharged outside the case main body.